


I Think I'm Gay (We Know)

by ad_dictionary



Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #weneedmoreherccentricfics, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay, Kinda, Love Confessions, Marijuana, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, they're all gay dont @ me, well its mentioned but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: “I think I’m gay.” Aaron said, staring upward.May or not become it's own little series. (I have a plan)
Relationships: (but thats for later), Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	I Think I'm Gay (We Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreaming_everyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/gifts), [sultrysweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweets/gifts).



> YA'LL I'M ALIVE!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not being active. I couldn't be around a computer for about a month, but everything's good now. I decided to go through my old WIPS to find something to post. Found this bad boy, finished and polished it and now we have an update.
> 
> I have A BUNCH of stuff in the works, so expect more content from me soon!
> 
> For my two best tumblr friends deh-for-forever and tarotjunkie. Check them out! Mine is @ad-dictionary ;)

“I think I’m gay.” Aaron said, staring upward. 

He was flat on his back, laying on the foot of a bed owned by a certain Marquis de Lafayette. Hercules was backed up against the wooden headboard, skimming through a fashion magazine Aaron hadn’t bothered to find out the name of. The previously mentioned Lafayette was out to god-knows-where trying to find decorations for the frat house the three had recently moved into with their friends Alexander and John. The fraternity was rather small, as most fraternities at the school were, only consisting of another five guys. Most of which were normal, except for one guy named James Reynolds who mostly sat in the corner, mumbling crazed, incoherent ramblings that no one really wanted to ask him about. 

“I know Aaron” Hercules deadpanned, flipping a page in his magazine.

“Like, really gay.” Aaron said, continuing to eye-fuck the ceiling.

“I know” Hercules sighed, trying to tune his friend out. He liked Aaron, he really did, but sometimes he was frustrating. Although he  _ was _ high. And Herc  _ was _ the one who offered him the joint in the first place. Aaron was stressing about his friend Maria, who Hercules had met before- and thoroughly enjoyed the company of- and Herc thought he could use a distraction. Maria had recently moved out of her family's house and into a shared apartment with her girlfriend, Peggy. Aaron was worried, because she wasn’t the best at adapting to changes. So, after listening ramble about his problems, Hercules turned to the only true form of healthy distraction.

  
  


Weed.

Aaron was a bit apprehensive at first, but accepted it after a bit of coercing from his friend. So now they were in Gil’s room, for some reason, sitting in a comfortable silence that they always seemed to fall into, which was just another part of their fucked up friendship. 

“Like, so gay that I’m I-want-to-kiss-Alexander-and-his-unfairly-attractive-face gay” 

“I didn’t know this” Hercules flung the magazine away, opting to lay on his stomach, facing Aaron, his chin in his hands. 

“You like Alexander?” 

Now Aaron flipped onto his side, leaning on his arm. 

“I mean, I think so. I get a little light-headed when I see him in class, and he’s devilishly handsome. He’s impossible to keep up with too. He’s breathtakingly non-stop, to say the least. He also has all these adorable little habits, like when he always finds something to bookmark his page in a book with. He absolutely refuses to just dog-ear the page. He says it’s the purest form of vandalism. And you know about his writing. He once wrote me a twelve-page poem about the anonymity of the masses and their lack of ability to perceive anything other than what people have always known. It was the best thing I’ve ever read. He gave it to me because ‘I was the only one who could understand it”. Oh, and he-”

“He gave you a poem?”

“I know right? He’s so nice like that. When he’s not working, he’s writing something or doing something for someone else. It doesn't hurt that he’s absolutely beautiful too. Even when he’s running on two hours of sleep and five cups of coffee, his hair always seems to fall in just the right place. And his eyes. Oh Herc, have you seen his eyes? They’re this mix of dark purple and a smoky grey. They’re so big too, except when he’s squinting. He squints a lot. He should wear his glasses more. They look good on him. Oh who am I kidding, everything looks good on him. Oh and- What?” He cut himself off.

Hercules was staring at him, an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

“Oh my god.”

“What?!”

“You’re in love with him”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”   
  


“Oh my god….. I’m in love with Alexander-fucking-Hamilton.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No”

“Jesus Christ….”

  
  


And then they dropped it. Hercules was never one to pressure his friends into doing things they didn’t want to do (Unless it’s weed), even if he really thought they should. It was none of his business. And if Aaron was hopelessly in love with Alexander? Who cares? He would forget about it in time, or he would suck it up and ask the man out. So he didn’t continue with his questioning, sitting back up and going back to his magazine, trying to quiet the flickers of jealousy in his stomach.

Ten or twenty minutes went by, Aaron getting higher by the second.

“Ya know, Laf’s pretty hot too.”

Hercules nearly choked on air. He quickly recovered.

“Okay…”

“Like, he’s really fucking toned, and his skin is real soft too. He has the hottest stubble. He’s literally the nicest guy. And John is just so- God, why is everyone in this frat house so attractive.”

“Everyone?” Hercules questioned, trying to silence the butterflies in his stomach. God, when did he become this lovesick?

Probably since Aaron moved onto campus. 

_ Oh lord _ . He thought.

“Well I mean, James Reynolds is hot in that Jack Nicholson kind of way.”

“You mean in the psychopathic kind of way?” Herc felt his stomach sink as Aaron avoided the question.

“Yeah. Like JD in Heathers.”

“I started to seriously question your choice in men.”

“Shut up.”

“You like Heathers?”

“You don’t?”

Touchè.

Then they were quiet again. 

“You know I have a huge crush on you too. All four of the guys actually.”

What the actual fuck.

Hercules immediately looked at Aaron for confirmation. There was no way he heard what he thought he heard, right? Of course not. It was just his brain miraculously hoping he liked him back.

Right?

When he looked at his friend, he found him fast asleep.

***

Hercules said it before, and he’ll say it again, he doesn’t like getting in the middle of people’s business. But this was technically his business, right? That's what he told himself as he greeted Lafayette and Alexander at the door, before saying they needed to talk.

  
  


“What’s wrong mon ami?” Gil questioned as Hercules paced the length of Alexander and John’s room. 

“Yeah, seriously dude. You’re fidgeting like crazy.” Alex said, popping open a bag of chips from his desk. 

Hercules looked at them. He mentally apologized to Aaron before speaking. 

“You know how Peggy and Maria are moving in together?” 

“Of course, it’s all Peggy’s been able to talk about these past few weeks. Angelica sends me screenshots and you should see the messages Maria’s been sending me lately.”

  
  


“Well, Aaron was worried about Maria being able to adapt to the change, and I decided to help him calm down by giving him some-”

“Weed” The three said in unison. Herc’s method for “relaxing” was pretty well known around their friend group.

“Exactly. So half a joint later Aaron’s high off his ass- we all know how low his tolerance is- and basically confessed being in love with Alexander, thinking Gil’s hot, and having a crush on you two, me, and John.”

It takes a moment for it to sink in, but when it does, the reaction is a little surprising. Laf simply blushes at him with a knowing smile, and Alex gives the biggest grin.

“I KNEW IT!” Alexander yelled. 

“Knew what?” Herc asked.

“I knew he had a crush on all of us!”

“How?” Gil said. “I mean, I knew he had a crush on you three, but on me? That’s a little surprising.

“I’m so confused.” Herc said.

“Well once I took Aaron to go get drunk, and he confessed having a crush on everyone but me.” Alex said excitedly. 

“And another time, he was really tired, and told me about how attractive you all were.” Laf piped in.

“What about John?” Herc demanded.

“He could tell by the way he looked at all of us.”

“He always was the most observant.” Herc muttered.  _ Guess he didn’t expect us to compare notes _ . 

“So what do we do now?”

That brought a break in the conversation. 

“What if..he dated all of us?” Alex pondered, and the other two looked at him.

“What? Like an open relationship kind of thing?” Gilbert said.

“Precisely. I really want to date him, and I sure as hell know the rest of you do too.” Herc blushed at that. Was it really that obvious? “So what if we all take him out?”

They thought about it for a moment, before Gil said, with a shy smile on his face, “I want to do that.”

Herc grinned.

“Me too.”

“Then let’s go get John.”

*** 

Thirty minutes later, (It took John a while to understand.), they were walking up to Gil’s room, nervous grins on their faces. When Hercules opened the door however, they stopped moving.

Aaron layed on the bed, still and unmoving. His chest rose slightly with every breath, and fell with everyone too. He looked so small and comfortable there on the bed. Herc felt his cheeks get warmer. Maybe it  _ was _ pretty obvious.

“Let’s wait ‘till he wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> God i have the perfect follow-up to this


End file.
